


Tonight is the night

by Hoothootowls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Some nights are just harder, Suicide, Tony Feels, Tony just wants to sleep, Tony-centric, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoothootowls/pseuds/Hoothootowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Tony will sit staring at the gun in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the night

**Author's Note:**

> CRY FUCKERS CRY

Some nights Tony will sit staring at the gun in his hand.

Just thinking, wondering and deciding. He's done this many times already. It's sort of a process now.

He'll lay in bed exhausted but hours will pass and he's still awake. Staring into the darkness of his room and its complete silence but his mind is still screaming.

After hours of working on projects and other things because his mind won't stop until after he writes down all the ideas bouncing around in his head. But what to do when his mind won't slow down even after?

He just wants to sleep.

It's not even real thinking anymore. It's just cluttered thoughts of madness and if he does fall asleep he'll wake up by the haunting nightmares soon after.

On horrible nights like tonight Tony will sit up and reach to his beside dresser. Open the top jour, move aside a magazine and take out his gun.

Holding it in a limp grip as his hand rests in his lap. Staring down at it as long as it takes to make a decision.

Tonight's one of those nights that the gun makes its way in his mouth.

Tonight's one of those nights his finger rests on the trigger.

Tonight is the night Tony pulls the trigger.


End file.
